Feromonas y Quimica Humana
by Beatifull Madness
Summary: Las locuras siguien... ahora en Hueco Mundo... Capi 6: El veradero proposito de Aizen.... forjar la llave...¡¡¡¿que!... la llave del cinturon de castidad de Rukia!... estan todos locos...lean... y dejen una review... esto se pone cada vez mejor
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les traigo otro ff de bleach, nada de dramas, nada de peleas y muerte.. o tal vez.. si... pero espero que tenga mucha accion!!... es mi primer ff de humor y romance...asi que tengan piedad

Secciones en letra cursiva son pensamientos

Capi 1: Vamos al hotel

La profesora comenzo la clase, si ... todos pensaban que seria otra y aburrida clase de quimica, pero para sopresa del grupo de jovenes a la señorita Misato Ochi no se le ocurrio nada mejor que estudiar la "quimica humana", si haciendo algunos pequeños experimentos con sus conejillos de indias (si, la clase de kurosaki...¿como lo supieron?..jaajaj XD), les hablo durante largo rato, sin que ninguno comprendiera nada, es mas gran parte de ellos no prestaba mucha atencion, cada uno tenia algo de que preocuparse, hasta keigo tenia preocupacion (y eso es bastante extraño)

-...y esas son las feromonas...sustancias químicas secretadas con el fin de provocar un comportamiento de "atracción sexual" determinado en otro individuo de la misma especie.- fue la frase final de la profesora, y luego miro a sus conejillos de indias, siiii, ella se iba a divertir con ese experimento... -entonces nos vamos todos al hotel- les dijo con una mirada maquiavelica y una risa ironica en el rostro  
-al hotel??- dijieron todos  
-si, ahi que poner a prueba las insfraestructuras de un hotel de karakura, asi que se me ocurrio que podriamos hacer la clase practica sobre "quimica humana y feromonas"... asi que nos vamos al hotel-  
-ahora??- gritaron todos al unisono  
-si... siganme-

Sin muchas ganas todos los alumnos de la clase se levantaron, esa profesora estaba loca, todos lo sabian, pero hacer una clase practica para saber si existia quimica entre ellos??... eso era de una loca maniatica, el grupo de ichigo se levanto, pero ninguno dijo una palabras, por otra parte la avanzada enviada desde la SS, diriguida por el capitan hitsuyaga, solo siguieron al resto... ellos desconocian que ese procediemiento no era nada normal.

Cuando llegaron al hotel de karakura, y la profesora saco una tombola, coloco en ella papeles con todos los nombres de sus "afortunados" alumnos y comenzo a revolverla, mientras en sus ojos brillaba algo de ... ¿maldad?... , comenzo a sacar uno a uno de los papeles para decir que pareja iria en cada habitacion, debian estar una hora ahi dentro, y ver si "habia quimica"... luego se realizaria nuevamente el procediemiento de la tombola para intercambiar las parejas... hasta cuando se preguntaras'??... esta que a la loca de la profesora se le ocurra...

-nos encerrara??- dijo casi sin aliento ichigo  
-si... quiero estudiar el comportamiento humano- le contesto seriamente

-primeras parejas- dijo con maldad en su mirada... y un dejo de humor negro  
-Asano y...Matsumoto- dijo riendo  
-_ahhh... que afortunado soy... estoy con la diosa del escote-_  
-_maldicion!!- _penso el pequeño capitan de la decima division-_espero que no corra peligro- _dijo preocupado

-Kuchiki y... Abarai-  
-_maldicion!!- _dijo un pelinaranja que todos conocemos-_ ese maldito de renji se va a aprovechar de la situacion... pero... Y ESO QUE ME IMPORTA A MI... que haga lo que quiera con esa enana-_

-kurosaki y... Inoue  
-_estoy tan feliz... al fin podre decirle lo que siento a Kurasaki-ku- _

-Ikakku y... Arisawa  
-_y quien diablo es esa...??- _se pregunto madarame mientras buscaba a la compañera que habian nombrado

-Ishida y... Yumichika  
-_que??- pensaron ambos al unisono... _  
_-acaso no habia mas mujeres??-_penso ishida_-que estoy diciendo??... eso a mi no me importa... tendre que torerar a este idiota vanidoso-_

- Mizuiro y... Sado-  
_-porque??,... acaso no podia invitar a alguna mujer mayor??...mmm... al menos llevo mi celular_-

-Chizuro y... Hitsuyaga-  
-_porque no podia estar con orihime??-_  
_-porque me tenia que tocar la rarita??-_

Bueno vallan a sus habitaciones, ponganse comodos y nos vemos dentro de una hora...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño avance... ya veremos que sucedera en cada habitacion... ademas la loca de Misato Ochi vera todo lo sucedido desde las camaras de vigilancia... ahhhh... no se los habia dicho... creo que ella tampoco lo menciono, pero es mejor asi... asi nuestras parejitas no se coiven.. jajjajjajj... espero sus comentario


	2. Medidor de Feromonas

Gracias por sus reviews... no me esperaba tantas en tan corto periodo de tiempo... el humor nunca a sido mi estilo y estoy aventurandome con este ff... espero que el segundo capi les guste...

Letra cursivapensamientos

BS: detras de camaras--declaraciones de la perfida profesora

* * *

Cap 2 Medidor de feromonas

La profesora estaba frente a una serie de televisores, siiii…. Estaba siguiendo que sucedía en cada una de las habitaciones de ese hotel, se sentía toda una científica estudiando el comportamiento humano, miraba a sus conejillos de indias con un dejo de superioridad hasta había instalado unos sensores de niveles de feromonas, de esa forma esperaba determinar que tanta química había entre sus conejillos de indias. Así que tomo su gran paquete de palomitas de maíz y comenzó ver que ocurría en cada una de las habitación…según ella… eso era mejor que una tarde de cine. Comenzo a recorrer cada uno de los televisores y esto fue lo que vio

Habitacion Numero 1 Asano y Matsumoto

-no te cansas de tirarte encima de mi!!- le decía ya por enésima vez rangiku a un efusivo keigo que esta buscando las mil y una forma de acercarse a su diosa de las cuervas

-mmm…se nota que no me conoces… soy asano keigo… y no me rindo tan fácilmente- le dijo esta vez keigo, lanzándose nuevamente sobre el prominente pecho de la pelirroja, pero esta lo esquivo dando una súper ultra patada en los XXXX (parte baja, donde no llega el sol…XD)…. Dejándolo medio inconsciente en la mitad de la sala de esa habitación –no voy a rendirme- decía ya casi sin fuerzas, mientras matsumoto sacaba de su escote una botella de sake que tenia oculta (como cabe eso ahí??) y se sentó a tomar todo lo que pudo.

BS -_mmm…. azano a destruido mi medidor de feromonas… nunca pensé que eliminara tantas_- se dijo la maestra, mientras miraba como se destruía el sensor, al igual que un termómetro cuando este tiene mas de 350º C… -_ese Asano si que es… un" adolescente hormonalmente activo", y la señorita matsumoto es una alcohólica en potencia, pero aquí hay… cero química…pasemos a la siguiente habitación-_

Habitación numero 2 Kuchiki y Abarai

-rukia, es normal que ocurra todo esto??- le dijo pensativo renji, mientras miraba la habitación, esta era una oportunidad única para lanzarse a la morena, luego vendrían muchas batallas y no habría tiempo… debía "aprovecharse"jijij penso

-renji…estoy algo aburrida… que hacemos- de pronto comenzó a sonar su celular- hollow… me voy- le dijo a rendji y sin mas y se tomo su gigonkai (o como se llame) y salio de su cuerpo rumbo a la salida -_que estará haciendo ese descerebrado…debe estar feliz encerrado con inoue…pero A MI ME QUE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA… que haga lo que quiera…ahhh menos mal que sonó mi despertador…¿pero porque sonó a esta hora?_

_-_pero rukia!!- dijo confundido renji, el había olvidado su gigonkan así que no pudo seguirla y solo escucho como su compañera decía

-pyon-

BS -_pyon!! Que diablos es eso… por lo visto kuchiki se esta haciendo la boba para ignorar a abarai, aunque los niveles de feromonas de este han subido a niveles exorbitantes!!… por lo visto aquí… tampoco ahí química…aunque Abarai parece interesado… y kuchiki… esta algo extraña… ¿Qué será?...bueno vamos a la siguiente habitación-_

Habitación numero 3 Kurosaki y Inoue

-kurosaki-kun…estas algo silencioso… te sucede algo??- le dijo tímidamente inoue, buscado la mejor manera de declarar sus sentimientos

-no pasa nada inoue- dijo sin prestarle atención –_que estará haciendo esa enana con renji??... maldición!!...ahhhhhh….eso no debería preocuparme, parece que estuviese celoso…. QUE!!... yo no he pensado eso…. No estoy celoso de esa enana._

-kurosaki-kun yo… yo… yo quisiera decirte algo??- dijo muy nerviosa

-tu crees que renji hará algo??- dijo nervioso pensando en que Inuoe pensaba lo mismo que el (paranoico nuestro pelinaranjita)

-de que hablas… kurosaki-kun?-

-nada inoue… cuando acaba esta maldita hora… ya quiero hacer el cambio-

BS -_que habitación mas aburrida… pense que los "dotes" de Inoue harían algo en las hormonas de kurasaki, pero no paso nada, aunque las feromonas de inuoe han aumentado considerablemente… aun así … me estoy aburriendo… que ninguno pretende lanzarse, para realizar un estudio mas interesante- dijo algo aburrida… ella quería ver acción (depravada XD) –vamos a la siguiente habitación_-

Habitación numero 4 Ikkaku y Arisawa

-que me dejes te dijo!!- le decía irritada tatsuki a un encolerizado madarame

-pero si solo será un momento- le dia ikkaku, mientras sacaba su espada de madera

-esta bien!!- dijo resignada –pero solo será un combate-

-eso es todo lo que necesito-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear al estilo, quendo, shinigami, boxeo… lo que fuese, lo importante era pasar el tiempo… haciendo algo divertido… matándose a golpes..

BS -_pero que ocurre aquí… estos dos están apunto de matarse!!, pero esta…. ¿felices?... si sus niveles de feromonas están interactuando…. Al fin tengo especimenes que reacciona a la prueba… Química al 50- _se dijo feliz, anotando eso en su block de notas _– vamos a la siguiente habitación-_

Habitación numero 5 Ishida y Yumichika

-tu crees que me queda bien- le decía yumichila mientras se miraba al espejo

-no me quedo nada mal… aunque me gusta mas hacer ropa de mujer- le dijo ishida mientras se arreglaba los lentes

-te parece si ahora me haces una polera, pero que combine con mi pantalón- le dijo yumichika mientras seguía contemplando su belleza XD

-pues ni modo… de alguna forma ahí que pasar el tiempo- le dijo ishida mientras sacaba (no se de donde XD) mas tela e hilos y se ponía a coser.

_BS -son gays??... no puedo creerlo… mmm..-_dijo mirando el sensor de feromonas- _al parecer no…. Y ya me había ilusionado en analizar el comportamiento homosexual… pero química humana cero… vamos a la siguiente habitación-_

Habitación numero 6 Mizuiro y Sado

-y cuando es la fiesta??.. ahh.. si estaré ahí… y cuantas mujeres van??... ahh… excelente!!- decía mizuiro con picardía mientras hablaba por el móvil

-y todas son…"buenas"- continuaba hablando- ahhh… como me gustan… nos vemos ahí… chao- dijo colgando el celular, pero buscando algún otro contacto al cual llamar

-te pasa algo chad?

-……………………………………………no-

_BS -que habitación mas aburrida, pero por lo que veo Mizuiro es un mujeriego… y sus feromonas siempre estan a alto nivel… este niño se las trae, y chad… bueno… el es chad... química humana … cero… vamos a la siguiente habitación_

Habitación numero 7 Chizuro y Hitsuyaga

-que quieres que!!- dijo desesperado el capitán de la décima

-eso… que podrías vestirte de mujer y así jugamos un rato-

-estas loca??-

-pero…… y si solo te maquillo el rostro??-

-donde me vine a meter??... porque no fue byakuya el que viniera a esta misión??- se dijo resignado

BS -_quien sera byakuya??... tal vez deba invitarlo a participar en el experimento... pero por lo que veo, en esta habitación hay cero química…espero que el próximo sorteo salga algo mas interesante-_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado en el proximo capi tendremos nuevo sorteo ...Capi 3 Cambio de Habitaciones


	3. Cambio de Habitaciones

Gracias por los comentarios.. no esperaba tantos… nunca le tuve mucha fe a este ff, pero aquí le dejo el siguiente capi

* * *

**Detrás de cámaras**:

-profesora... le gustan las galletas?- una fans ichiruki ofreciendo un paquete de fragantes galletas recién horneadas, la profesora pone cara de ¿¿QQUEEE?... ¿me esta chantajeando??

-Chantaje? nooooo... como cree! Solo... - se acerca a la profesora y le susurra al oido- Si pone a Kurosaki y Kuchiki en una habitación vera que pasara algo muuuuuy interesante. entonces, no cree que se podria manipular un poquito el sorteo?

-mmmmm... me encantan las galletas...¿de que son?... tal vez coloque a kuchiki y kurosaki... aunque... con eso terminaría muy rápido el estudio... me lo pienso y luego les cuento- (le quita las galletas... comienza a comérselas y hecha a todos de la habitación, mientras sigue mirando la ropa de ishida- definitivamente le voy a pedir que haga algo para mi... ahhhhh- dice mirando la hora- ya es hora de hacer los cambios en las habitación... así que me voy a planear todo y luego regreso... mmmm... que ricas galletas-

P.D: Si la profesora acepta... convocación urgente a todas las fans ichikuki! les tendré asientos en la sala de observación x3 traigan palomitas! xD

**Capi 3 Cambio de Habitaciones**

La profesora esta frente a su grupo de alumnos, estos no sabían que esperar de ella… era la mujer mas extraña que habían conocido.

-la dinámica de este sorteo será igual que el anterior… al azar (se ríe maliciosamente mientras come algunas galletas recién horneadas…) –haber!!... giremos la tómbola- todos los alumnos esperaban impacientes que la tómbola dejara de girar y que digiera quien iba a estar con quien.

-primer papelito… su nombre es Abarai- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a meter la mano en la tómbola –con Arisawa

-pero como??- dijo encolerizado ikkaku –yo quería mi revancha… no puedo perder ante una mujer-

-PERDISTE!!- le gritaron todos

-bueno… no… en realidad.. si, PERO FUE SU CULPA…-

Todo ignoró la absurda excusa de ikkaku y volvieron a colocar atención en la tómbola

-ishida… con….. inoue- dijo la profesora y se fijo en el leve sonrojo de las mejillas del joven de anteojos

-_al fin estaré a solas con inue!!... esta es mi oportunidad…. Ohh.. pero que estoy pensando?'-_

-hitsuyaga con …matsumoto-

_-que opinara mi capitán sobres esto??... que haré a solas con él?... menos mal que traje algunas botellas de sake… asi será mas __entretenido_­-dijo con mirada picarona –_noseria malo aprovechar la habitación_-

-mizuro…con… mizuro??... donde esta mizuro??- dijo la profesora algo desconcertada

-se acaba de ir… creo que vino una actriz de televisión con la que esta saliendo- dijo keigo que era el que mas conocía las andanzas de su amigo-

-bueno… no importa que no este… el solo tiene química con su teléfono… sigamos-

-Sado… con yumichika-

_-ahora me toco el grandote… ¿sabrá hacer algo de ropa?... porque no me toco con ishida de nuevo??… hubiese renovado mi closet-_

-Ikkaku…… y chizuro-

_-y esta sabrá pelea??r… ya quiero despicarme con arisawa… y se me cuelo en la habitación con ella y renji??-_

- y Kurosaki…… con ……… Asano……- los dos se miraron sorprendidos, mientras la profesora comía otras galleta

-…….y kuchiki- dijo mirando las caras de los tres sujetos –ustedes tres estarán en una habitación- dijo aun con migas en la cara y chupándose los dedos, porque las galletas estaban geniales

_-al fin estaré con kuchik-san-_

-_porque tenia que tocarnos con el entupido de keigo… no podré estar solo con la enana… pero PARA QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO CON __ELLA!!...nnooooo…. definitivamente no quiero estar solo con ella-_

-_que le ocurre a ese descerebrado… tiene los ojos blancos y esta ¿histérico?-_

-con quien estaré yo??- dijo Mizuro el cual llego corriendo luego de despedirse de su novia

-mmm… porque no vas a buscar a esa chica que me extorci…dijo me regalo galletas y le pides mas galletas….-

-sabes que edad tiene?- dijo mizuro mientras le brillaban los ojos… al pensar en una nueva conquista-

Mientras Mizuro salía del hotel en busca de mas galletas… los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones y la profesora a su sala de vigilancia… algo le decía… que definitivamente… esta vez … si tendría buenos resultados.

fin del capi

_**noooo... a peticion de ustedes un capi de larga duracion...**_

La profesora miraba la fila de monitores, se sentía mejor que kurotsuki observando frascos con órganos de Arrancar (si lo conociera… seguro se llevarían bien), sentía que esta vez el experimento daría un mejor resultado.

-porque Mizuro no ha llegado con mis galletas??… seguro aun no ha obtenido el número de telefono de mi fans- se dijo mientras veía que la puerta se abría y entraban todas las fans ichiruki

-y ustedes que hacen aquí??- dijo ella muy interesada en las desconocidas

-somos su club de fans-mintieron

-aaaahhhhh que emoción!!... estoy en mitad de un estudio de comportamiento humano… quiere mirar lo que sucede??-

-ohhh…. Muchas gracias por la invitación… ¿quiere galletas?-

-mmm… que ricas!!-

Bueno todas las miembros fans ichiruki se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos comiendo las deliciosas galletas y las palomitas de maiz… listas para observar todo lo que fuese a ocurrir en los próximo 60 minutos.

Los primeros 10 minutos en cada habitación….

Habitación numero 1 Abarai y Arisawa

-y a ti que te pasa?- le decia molesta tastuki a su compañero de cuarto

-nada…solo que ya perdi mi oportunidad… lo unico que me consuela es que leigo esta con ellos-

-eres un idiota… porque no te cuelas en la habitación?-

-y dejarte sola??-

-es mejor que estar contigo…-

-seras!!... asi que lo que quieres es que me valla?-

-pues si-.

-pues entonces me quedo-

-que te vallas-

-que me quedo-

-que te vallas-

-que me quedo-

-ahhhh… iklalu era más entretenido-

-y que hacian-

-pues pelear un rato-

-y que esperamos- le dijo colocandode en posición de combate

-te pateare el trasero-

Haci comenzó una nueva lucha entre tatsuki y un shinigami, era el seguno shinigami en el dia al que le pateaba el trasero… aunque ella no lo sabia

BS -_mmm… esta tatsuki solo le sabe pegar a los hombres… mmm… veo en ella un instinto sadico… la hare mi asistente para el proximo expreimento… seguro se le ocurren ideas geniales… ohhhh, pero que tenemos aquí… quimica humana al 45... parece que ese abarai ya se olvido de kuchiki-_

Habitación numero 2 Ishida y Inoue

-ishida te parece si tomamos algo?- le dijo la pelirroja algo apenada –quiero olvidarme por un rato de kurosali-kun-

-tomar algo?- repitio incredulo ishida

-si, rangiku me presto una botella de sake… ademas nadie nos puede ver aquí-

-_nadie nos puede ver..mm.. y si bebe un poco talve…mmmm…-_ pensaba ishida- Si inoue… tal vez no sea malo tomar un poco de sake- le quito la botella y comenzo a servir los vasos, uno muy lleno para la pelirroja y otro casi vacio para el –brindemos inoue-san – dijo riendo para si- _eso va a ser divertido… quien iba a pensar que la clase de quimica iba a gustarme tanto_- quieres mas inoue-san- le seguia hechando alcohol al vaso de la pelirroja

BS-_ese ishida se las trae… quiere embriagar a inoue… por que no pensé en eso antes??…debi haber traido sake para que el estudio tuviera mejores resultados, las hormonas de ishida se estan volviendo locas… creo que estos especimenes podrian reaccionar en cualquier momento… veamos la siguiente habitación_-

Habitación numero 3 Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto

-quiere mas capitán- le decia rangiku en un total estado de ebriedad a su capitan colocando todo su pecho en la cara del pequeño peliblanco

-lo que quiero ahora es otra cosa- dijo el peliblanco casi ahogandose entre los pechos de su teniente

-que sera capitan??-

-aire.……quiero aire- le decia mientras ella se alejaba de él- y tambien quiero mas sake… asi que solo sirveme- le dijo mierando como su pelirroja le servia sake –_no estas nada mal… y esta habitación esta bien equipada… podriamos…mmm… OOO PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO… tomo es por culpa del maldito sake_-

BS-_ufff, pero si estos especimenes desbordan hormonas… son los que mejor han interactuado… 100 de química humana… la idea del sake es buena, voy a colocarle un 10 a matsumoto en química por esa idea… veamos la siguiente habitación_-

Habitación numero 4 Sado y Yumichika

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…….-

-…-

BS-_pero que pasa ahí… ahhh…. No pasa nada…. Quimica humana cero... pero porque yumichika se mira tanto en el espejo??... otro día estudiare el narcisismo… y sado.. será autista??... veamos la siguiente habitación_

Habitación numero 5 Ikkaku y Chizuro

-y eso es todo- terminaba de hablar chizuro

-que no pienso ponerme eso!!- le gritaba ikkaku mientras miraba un traje de can-can

-pero si nadie va a saber… tengo una idea-

-cual idea?-

-tu quires pelear.. cierto?-

-si-

-y yo quiero que te pongas esto-

-ni muerto!!-

-pues… si tu te lo pones… yo peleo contigo toda la tarde- dijo con un brillo en la mirada al imaginarse al calvito dentro de ese vestido

-vale… pero que nadie se entere-

-ya pontelo-

BS-_ahhh… ikkaku es travesti??... cada dia me sorprende mas ese muchacho, pero en la primera prueba sus feromonas interactuaron con las de arisawa…. Mmm… veremos que sucede luego…. Vamos a la siguiente habitación_-

Habitación numero 6 kurosaki-Kuchiki-Azano

-yo no podria Azano-sa- decia rukia con la voz melosa que tanto odiaba el pelinranja

-pero si solo sera un poquito- le decia acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, pero fue interceptado por un sertero golpe de nuestro heroe

-que te pasa ichigo!! Que eres mal amigo!! Si tu no quieres nada con kuchiki-san… habemos muchos interesados-

-_muchos interesados!!... y que le ven a esta enana… aunque se ve bien.. ajjjj yo no he pensado eso…-_

-te sucede algo kurosaki-ku- le dijo usando nuevamente la voz melosa

-nada… solo que……¿Quiénes son esos interesados??-

-oohhh pareces celoso kurosaki-kun-

-yo celoso de ti enana… ya quisieras…- dijo molesto

-sabes que azano-san… tal vez si quiero jugar un rato contigo a eso …¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-"la botella"… mira primero nos tomamos todo el sake y luego … bueno luego te explico-

Rukia y Keigo comenzaron a beber sake, mientras uno brillantes ojos ámbar mostraban ira hacia keigo y ¿lujuria? hacia rukia…

BS-_ahhh…. Saben chicas creo que nosotras también deberíamos beber algo de sake…-_dice a las fans de ichiruki_- creo que en los próximos 20 minutos cosas muy impulsivas pueden llegar a suceder…. Ahhh.. lo que hacen las feromonas combinadas con algo de alcohol… ohh, pero mis sensores están detectando interacción hormonal entre kurosaki y kuchiki… y entre azano con cualquier mujer en un radio de 80 metros..-_

y mientras nuestros protagonistas estan alcholizandose en la Sociedad de Almas hay una importante reunion de capitanes

-los he citado aquí… porque algo inusual a ocurrido- comenzaba a hablar el capitán-comandante Yamamoto –los espada han llegado a karakura- continuo y todos los capitanes quedaron sorprendidos –pero como nadie fue a atacarlos… se aburrieron y volvieron a hueco mundo-

-y que ocurrió con la avanzada??- gritaron todos… incluido byakuya

En algún lugar de karakura

-donde se metió todo el mundo- decía un encolerizado yami buscando por todos lados a alguien con quien pelear

-creo que no vendrá nadie- le dijo ulquiorra mientras abría la garganta –diablos!!.. ya que quebré de nuevo la uña… porque no abran llaves para entrar a hueco mundo- mientras sacaba una lima de bolsillo para arreglar sus uñas

En hueco mundo

-dame tu informe ulquiorra-

-nadie a acudido a la pelea…Aizen-sama-

-mmm… pero aquí dice que tengo que secuestrar a alguien- dice sacando el manga de debajo del asiento

-pero que haremos ahora?? Aizen-sama-

-ve a buscar a Ryō Kunieda-

- y quien diablos es esa??-

-Una chica fría con gafas, aunque suele quitárselas cuando no las necesita. Se le dan bien los estudios (es la segunda mejor estudiante del instituto) y puede vérsela a menudo leyendo libros. Aún así no es una empollona. Es capaz de correr los 100 metros lisos en 12 segundos- dice Aizen mirando su computadora portable

-y usted como sabe eso? Aizen-sama-

-lo lei de wikipedia-

-wwaaaooo.. como no lo pense antes…. Usted es un genio Aize-sama-

-veamos que dice de mi… ven ulquiorra esto es mejor que tener espias-

Ambos comenzaron a leer sus biografias y a revisar los foros… luego de eso, no solo querian atacar a karakura, sino a todo el planeta ya que se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo los odia.

Nuevamente en karakura

-Ryō Kunieda… vengo a buscarte mujer- le dijo serio ulquiorra

-porque a mi?-

-porque no hay nadie mas-

-y que pasa si no voy?-

-haré sufrir a tus amigos- le muestra los monitores donde todos estan pasandolo "genial" bebiendo sake y casi sacandose la

ropa

-no por favor no los hagas sufrir- le dice ironica –pero te ves atractivo asi… me gustan los chicos frios y de ojos verdes… asi que vamos-

-enserio??-

-si-

-ohhh… mi poder de persuasión es increíble-

Nuevamente en la Sociedad de Almas

-disculpen que los vuelva a llamar- le dijo yamamoto, aun con algo de shampo en su barba

-no importa!!- dijieron todos los capitanes un tanto aburrido…

-Aizen a dado su siguiente golpe-

-que!!-

-si a secuestrado a Ryō Kunieda-

-y quien diablos es esa??- dijeron todos

-Una chica fría con gafas, aunque suele quitárselas cuando no las necesita. Se le dan bien los estudios (es la segunda mejor estudiante del instituto) y puede vérsela a menudo leyendo libros. Aún así no es una empollona. Es capaz de correr los 100 metros lisos en 12 segundos- dice yamamoto mirando su computadora portable

-wwauuuu… wikipedia es genial… que pondrá de mi- dijo kenpachi emocionado

-pero algo no esta bien- dijo pensativo byakuya

-que cosa??- dijieron todos

-tite kubo escribió en el manga que Aizen secuestraba a Orihime- dijo seriamente

-ese AIzen nunca fue muy bueno para leer… pero que hacemos ahora… la rescatamos o nos saltamos la historia- dijo ukitake

-ademas orihime esta ocupada… supe que esta encerrada con el quince- dijo el capitan de la división 12

-lo mejor será ver que ocurre con la avanzada… capitán kempachi y capitán kuchiki diríjanse a karakura-

* * *

ESpero que les haya gustado este capi de larga duracion... aun falta lo mejor... quedan 50 minutos en cada habitacion y todos tiene altas dosis de sake en el cuerpo... ademas van a llegar los capitanes...¿que veran?? ... espero sus comentarios, criticas, y demases... ademas de agradecer a quienes de dan el tiempo de leer estas estupideces... jajjajajja... y yo que me doy el tiempo de escribirlas... saludos a todos...

nos estamos leyendo


	4. Feromonas sin control

**Cap 4: Feromonas sin control**

**Advertencia**: capitulo no apto para cardiacos... jajja... capi de larga duración... los últimos 50 minutos en las habitaciones y mas...

Cursivaspensamientos

BS (detrás de cámaras) declaraciones de la profesora pérfida

**En un Hotel de Karakura**

Habitación numero 1 Abarai y Arisawa

-bien al fin te inmovilice- decía feliz tatsuki

-pero que no te has dado cuenta- le decía renji con una sonrisa en los labios

-de que?-

-tú tampoco puedes moverte-

-diablo!!... pero si esta llave no falla-

Si, ambos se aplicaron unas llaves para inmovilizarse, sus cuerpo estaban casi fusionados en una posición estratégica, casi tan terca que podía ser peligroso para ambos si continuaban así… ya saben a lo que me refiero??

BS -_waaauuuu…pero si yo he visto esa llave antes..mmm.. pero donde…ahhhh- _sacando de debajo de su silla un ejemplar del kamasutra- _pero si esta posición… miren chicas… estos chicos si que saben… la hicieron igualita…………aquí puede suceder algo en cualquier momento-_

Habitación numero 2 Ishida y Inoue

-ishida-san hip tu crees hip que yo soy hip linda- le decía inoue totalmente ebria colgada del cuello del quincy

-orihime tu eres hermosa- le decía este sonrojado

-y hip tu crees hip que soy inteligente?-

-tu eres hermosa- _no puedo decirle que es tonta… por lo menos no ahora… luego ya veremos -_pensó

-te gusta hip como me veo?-

-si, pero que te parece si te hago un vestido?-

-hip enserio?- decía ella casi cayendo al suelo

-si, pero tengo que tomarte algunas medidas…y me estorba tu blusa…¿Qué te parece si te la saco?- le decía a orihimi con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos –_jajaja…nadie pensaría esto de mi…menos mal que estamos solos y nadie nos ve…jijij_

-hip…ishida-san… tu camisa hip…también molesta- le decía orihime mientras desabotonaba su camisa

-_eso orihime…muy bien…-_

BS_-pero si estos especimenes están al borde de…waaauuuu… pero nunca me imagine que los implantes de silicona de inoue fueran tan grandes, ni se le notan las cicatrices… le voy a pedir el numero de su cirujano-_

Habitación numero 3 Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto

-ohhh… capitán… relaje un poco-

-_como quiere que me relaje si se pasea casi desnuda??- pensó el peliblanco_

_-_esta tan silencioso capitán… que le parece si el hago un masaje en la cama-

-siiiiii………dijo NO… aunque bueno… total nadie va a enterarse-

Y así ambos fueron a la cama de la habitación y matsumoto comenzó a hacerle masajes a su capitán.

BS-_wwwaaauuuu……esa matsumoto si que sabe… voy a tener que pedirle consejos, primero su idea del sake… y ahora se lleva a hitsuyaga con la excusa de los masajes… seguro que se lo hace y el no se da ni cuenta… jajja… opppsss… pero que estoy diciendo-_

Habitación numero 4 Sado y Yumichika

-chad… escuchaste eso??-

-…si-

-esos quejidos con……del capitan hitsuyaga!!-

BS-_valla que da buenos masajes matsumoto… hasta en esta habitación se escuchan… hare a esta chica mi asistente y consejera personal-_

Habitación numero 5 Ikkaku y Chizuro

-y que te parece si ahora te colocas estos melones en los pechos-

-QUE!!-

-si solo será un ratito…luego peleamos-

-esta bien-

Ikkaku vestido de can-can resignado se coloca los dos melones mientras chizuro le colocaba una peluca y comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios

-_piensa en orihime…piensa en orihime…piensa en orihime- pensaba chizuro_

_-que diablos esta haciendo esta… me esta ¿¡Besando!?- pensaba ikkaku_

BS_-y no se suponía que chizuro era lesbiana??… haber que le hace ahora a ese pobre clavito…oohhhhhh…. pero el calvito no a puesto resistencia…-_

Habitación numero 6 kurosaki-Kuchiki-Azano

-YA ME CANSE!!- grita encolerizado ichigo, mientras le quita la botella de sake a Keigo y se la toma… luego toma su "amigo" de la camisa y lo encierra en el armario –quédate ahí!!... y no vuelvas a intentar besar a rukia!!- le grita mientras le coloca llave al armario para que keigo no pueda salir.

-pero hip que te pasa hip kurosaki-kun??- le dice rukia totalmente ebria en el tono mas meloso que haya escuchado el pelinaranja

-yo te voy a enseñar enana del demonio hip… quien es el más interesado… esto es lo que consigues por coquetear con keigo-

Siiiii, nuestro naranjita necesitaba de un gran trajo de sake para armarse de valor y reclamar lo que es suyo… jajja…… agarro a la morena ya llevo a la cama y……ya les contare luego que estan haciendo… jaja… por ahora solo se están sacando la ropa, pero ohhhh…… no solo la sanpakatuo de ichigo es enorme!!…

BS-_pero ese kurosaki se las trae… mira que encerrar a azano y destruirle la ropa a kuchiki……debe estar desesperado... jajajj-_

Mientras tanto en la SS

-kempachi… ya es hora que nos vallamos a karakura…ya deja de usar la computadora portátil de yamamoto-

-pero es que estoy leyendo!!-

-que lees?-

-que todos quieren ver mi bankai… y yo ni siguiera he escuchado el nombre de mi sampakatoun-

-¬¬-

-será muda??... que crees byakuya??-

-oye… mira lo que encontré!!-

-que?-

-aquí en … dicen que kurosaki se esta tirando a tu hermana-

??... kurosaki "tirandose a rukia"…!!- saca su teléfono celular y llama a duodécima división- Akon necesito que cuando llegue a karakura… liberes todas mis restricciones, necesito a Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi con todo su poder- si la mirada de byakuya matara… todos estarían muertos… incluidos los lectores de este ff –espera kurosaki… ahora conocerás a kuchiki byakuya!!-

Nuevamente en el Hotel de Karakura

Las galletas se habían acaba, aun así la profesora no despegaba los ojos de los monitores... lo que estaban viendo... era increíble...

De vuelta en la habitación numero 1 Abarai y Arisawa

-_ohh… pero si esta morena no esta nada mal-_

_-ohhh… pero que abdomen tan bien formado-_

_-y si la beso que hará?-_

_-y si lo beso que hará?-_

Sin pensarlo mas comenzaron a besarse… siiii…… renji comenzó a sacar la "molesta ropa" y a indagar el cuerpo de la morena que tenia en frente y ella no se quedo atrás acaricio todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y probaron todas las poses del kamazutra

BS_-_0.0_...wwaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu…… pero si estos chicos están haciendo todas las poses del kamasutra…!!-_

De vuelta en la habitación numero 2 Ishida y Inoue

-te gusta asi?

-oh si..ishida sigue…ohh..si...mas…mas

-luego no te arrepientas

-ohhh… guaaaauuuuuu….

BS_-_O.O

De vuelta en la habitación numero 3 Hitsuyaga y Matsumoto

-ohh..tauchou…wauuu…ahhh..siiiiii..siiiii

-dime quien manda aquí

-usted tauchou…sii…mas… ohhh…goodddd

BS-X.X

De vuelta en la habitación numero 4 Sado y Yumichika

-O.O

-X.X

BS- _¬¬ - __y estos están escuchando todo… pobrecitos!!... al menos yo tengo las imágenes y el audio… jjijiji…..-_

De vuelta en la habitación numero 5 Ikkaku y Chizuro

-todavía te gustan las mujeres??-

-no… ohh.. wauuu… si … ohh.. dios…. Sigue.. sigue…

BS-X.X

De vuelta en la habitación numero 6 kurosaki-Kuchiki 

-quien es tu dueño?-

-tu.. ichigo-

-eso…ru…kia…-

-ohhh… si ichigo…pero sigue… no hables… ohh.. wauu… estoy en el cielo…ohh… tu es tan grande como tu zampakatuon

-para que veas de lo que te perdías-

-yeahhh… yeahhh… siii….

Dentro del Armario 

-O.O

BS_-_O.O

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo

-quien es ella Capitán Aizen??- decía Gin mientras miraba a Ryo

-ella es nuestra rehén- dijo muy serio Aizen

-pero quien es?-

-es una chica fría con gafas…ahhhh toma… léelo tu mismo- le pasa su computador portátil y gin lee su mini biografía de wikipedia

-pero capitán Aizen!!… ella no la persona a la que debías secuestrar-

-como?-

-terminaste de leer el manga?-

-no…solo miro los dibujos-

-pues tenias que traer a inoue orihime-

-diablos!!... donde esta ulquiorra??-

-me llamo Aizen-sama-

-ve a buscar a inoue orihime-

-como ordene aizen-sama-

De vuelta a la Habitación numero 2 Ishida y Inoue

De pronto se abre una garganta y sale ulquiorra

- O.O -

-ohhh… si ishida..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-ufffffffffffffff-

Ambos habían terminado de realizar su "ajetreado ejercicio" y quedaron tirados sobre la cama de pronto vieron a ulquiorra el cual comenzaba a recuperar los rasgos de su rostro luego de que quedara deformado de la impresión.

-ven conmigo mujer- le dijo mirando a la desnuda orihime- pero antes……vístete-

-porque tendría que ir contigo?-

-porque ahí lo dice- le pasa el manga de bleach

-bueno espérame- comienza a vestirse mientras ishida queda desnudo en la cama

-pero porque tienes que ir inoue-san??-

-porque aquí dice que tengo que ir voluntariamente…-le contesta a ishida y le pasa el manga de bleach- oye ulquiorra, pero aquí dice que yo puedo despedirme de alguien??-

-y que más quieres??… luego de la "tremenda despedida" que te diste con el quincy!!-

-opsss… tienes razón-

-inoue-san… no vallas-

-no te preocupes…aquí dice que tu vas a ir a rescatarme…así que nos vemos luego-

Ambos entran en la garganta y se van a hueco mundo

De vuelta a la habitación de ikkaku y chizuro

-wwwaaaa…. Siii…..-

-ufffff…. Ahhhhhh-

Chizuro estaba acostada sobre el pecho de ikkaku, sin creer lo que había hecho, mientras entra kenpachi a la habitación

-X.X

-capitán kenpachi!!- dije ikkaku cubriéndose con las sabanas

-quien diablos es este sujeto??-

-O.O-

-reaccione capitán!!-

-que le sucede??-

Kenpachi cae desmayado de la impresión, mientras ikkaku se viste y va por yumichica

De regreso a la habitación de kurosaki y kuchiki

-ahhh… sii.. ichigo… nunca pensé que fuese tan bueno-

-mira lo que te estas perdiendo enana-

Estaban acostados desnudos sobre la cama cuando llego byakuya

-O.O-

-nii-samma??-

-byakuya??-

-O.O-

-no es lo que crees!!…estamos haciendo una tarea del colegio...no!!...ni-sama!!-

-ESPARCETE SENBONZAKURA-

Todos salen semi-desnudos del hotel de karakura el cual queda totalmente destruido por el shinkai de byakuya, mientras este sigue persiguiendo a ichigo usando el shunpo y utilizando todas sus técnicas de combate... la pobre de rukia solo los sigue diciéndole "no tuvimos la culpa... fue una tarea para la clase de química" (jajjaja...seguro!!)

A las afueras de las ruinas del hotel

-como le prometí, he puesto a prueba su hotel… y como usted mismo ha visto no ha cumplido con las normas de seguridad, le sugiero colocar sensores ante shinigamis y contratar un seguro anti shinkai y anti bankai- la profesora pérfida le decía al dueño del hotel mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente

Mientras en la SS

-los he llamado aquí- comenzó yamamoto- porque aizen a dado otro golpe-

-que??...otro-

-si… ahora a secuestrado a la persona correcta-

-y como lo supo? Si el no lee el manga… solo ve los dibujos- dijo ukitake

-no lo se, pero que haremos ahora?- dijo yamamoto

-nada… si vamos, quedaremos encerrados en hueco mundo- dijo el capi de la 12

-como lo sabes?- dijo ukitake

-porque sigo el manga todas las semanas-

-decisión unánime… no rescataremos a inoue orihime… además hay sospechas que se va a liar con ulquiorra…lo leí en un fanfic de … y no harían mala pareja-

-pero si se acaba de tirar al quincy!!- volvió a decir el capi de la 12

Luego de seguir comentando el manga acordaron que era mejor seguir la historia según tite kubo.

Una semana después en el colegio de karakura

-muy bien chicos…y como ya vieron esos son los aparatos reproductores, ahora corresponde estudiar la reproducción humana y el desarrollo embrionario… para ello he conseguido el motel de karakura……así que nos vamos-

-QUE??

ohh sii... ustedes creían que esta profesora se iba a detener con el incidente del hotel, pues nooooo, porque ella no es nada normal... y quiere seguir realizando estudios del comportamiento humano y haciéndose millonaria vendiendo películas porno de sus alumnos en Internet...

Espero que el ff les haya gustado, porque yo me he divertido mucho haciéndolo… pero ha llegado a ¿fin?... ha sido mi primer ff de humor y les doy las gracias por sus comentarios, ya que ellos me animaron a seguir y terminarlo... nunca me imagine que llegaran tantas reviews, es mas creí que solo se quedaría en el primer capitulo.

Espero algún día... hacer otro ff de este genero... ya que tengo un monto de ideas en esta loca cabecita... por ahora solo darle las gracias a aquellos que han leído esta historia... y me han dejado comentario...y a aquellos que solo la han leído….Y si ustedes lo piden…puede haber un epilogo…¿quieren?... o una secuela jajajja hay muchas otras cosas que la señorita Misato Ochi quisiera estudiar con su grupito de alumnos… jiji… tan solo pensarlo ya me da risa…. Jajjaj…tengo una mente pérfida igual que ella.. jajja…

Nos estamos leyendo


	5. Falta Mi pareja!

A pedido... la historia continua, pero antes... devemos ir a buscar a los que faltan... esta es la previa... ya que muchas cosas pueden pasar aqui.

**Cap 8: Me falta mi pareja!!**

**Recordemos**: Una semana después en el colegio de karakura

-muy bien chicos…y como ya vieron esos son los aparatos reproductores, ahora corresponde estudiar la reproducción humana y el desarrollo embrionario… para ello he conseguido el motel de karakura……así que nos vamos-

-QUE??-gritaron todos los alumnos

-no podemos- dijo de pronto ishida

-porque?- dijo la pérfida profesora

-porque inoue-san no esta-

-es cierto…renji tampoco esta- dijo tastuki- aunque nose donde pudo haber ido?-

-y he …… ikkaku… tampoco esta-dijo tímidamente la ex.lesbiana, ya que luego de ver a "zampakatou" de ikkaku volvió a la heterosexualidad

-y bueno… ruk…dijo kuchiki-san… bueno… tampoco esta-dijo sonrojado ichigo

-jajjaja…ósea que les gusto la clase de química humana y feromonas??… ¡¡Alumnos pervertidos!! Jajjajj…. Me lo esperaba, pero a ver según esto- saca el manga de bleach - ustedes deben ir a buscar a inuoe a ¿hueco mundo?...¿y que diablos es eso?... bueno… no importan….vallan y cuando este de regreso retomamos la clase… -

-a mi no me interesa ir a buscarla- dijo de pronto ichigo

-pero kurosaki… aquí dice que te encontraras con kuchiki en hueco mundo… - le decia ishida muy interesado en ir a buscar a inoue

-ahh… entonces voy-

Así nuestros héroes fueron a ver a urahara para que los enviara a hueco mundo… ishida fue a buscar a su "compañera de labores" para la próxima clase de reproducción humana… ichigo porque según el manga ahí encontraría a rukia y byakuya se quedaría en la SS, entonces su vida no correria peligro y chad… porque tite kubo lo incluyo en el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de urahara, nadie estaba en la puerta como era la costumbre, entraron a la tienda y se sorprendieron de ver a urahara, tessai y yourichi frente a la computadora

-ahhh…kurosaki-san… ¿Qué haces por aquí?... creí que estarías muerto?- fue el saludo que le dio urahara mientras cubria su boca con su abanico

-porque??- grito el pelinaranjo

-por lo de kuchiki-san- decia mientras tessai y yourichi reian mirando las imagenes

-de que hablas?? como lo sabes?- gritaba el pelinanja mientras sus dos amigos palidecian al imaginar la respuesta

-ahh, pero si todos los videos están en youtube… y no se como ocultas "eso" en esos pantalones- decía mientras todos reían

-diablo!!... se suponía que las películas se iban a vender y obtendríamos el 50 de las ganancias- dijieron todos enojados.

Luego de darse cuenta que habían perdido millones porque las pelis porno se filtraron en la red, bajaron al sótano para ir a hueco mundo

Mientras tanto en SS

-wwwauuuuu mira nanao… este naranjito tiene una enorme "zampakatoun"- le decia Nemu

-oye pervertida…¿Qué estas mirando?-

-pero si no quitas la vista del monitor-

-ahhh…llevemos estas imágenes a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis-

-ok… vamonos-

En Las Noches

-mujer… toma ponte esto- ulquiorra le pasa un traje blanco e inoue se lo coloca rápidamente

-ahhh… esto es increíble… como supiste mi talla-

-yo lo se todo, pero antes para probar tus poderes… cúrame esto- me muestra la uña rota de mano- inoue llama su poder y comienza a curar la uña rota

-listo-

-ahh… tu poder es increíble mujer… ya no necesitare mi lima de bolsillo-

En hueco mundo

-de donde salio tanta arena??-

-y donde se supone que voy a encontrar a rukia??-

-luego que nos ataque luguguanga…acaso no lees el manga?-

-no… solo miro los dibujos-

-otro!!

-no se para que venimos a hueco mundo- decia enfadado el pelinaranja -si inoue vino solita... que vuelva sola... nadie la obligo a irse-

-debemos ir por ella!!- decia iritado el quincy

-porque?-

-pero si inoue-san no esta…¿Quién me acompañara a la clase de reproducción humana y desarrollo embrionario?-

-ahh.. osea que te la quieres tirar de nuevo?-

-tu callate Kurosaki, mira que sobreviviste al bankai de byakuya solo por tu maldita suerte-

-es cierto… ademas si no esta rukia… ¿Quién me acompañara a a clase de reproducción humana?-

-ahhh.. te la quieres tirar de nuevo??-

-callate idiota… todo sea por salvar el ramo- mintio

Y asi ... se emprende una nueva aventura ahora en Hueco Mundo... y todos van en busca de sus parejas, para comenzar la clase de reproduccion sexual... porque esa clase no se la quiere perder nadie.. jajjajjajaj... espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y todas las cosas que se les ocurra escribir.. nos vemos


	6. El verdadero proposito de Aizen

ahh... sorry... llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que no estado de muchos ánimos para hacer comedia últimamente, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capi...

**

* * *

****Cap 6: El verdadero propósito de Aizen**

Mientras los tres amigos estaban en la discusión sobre cual era el verdadero interés en rescatar a inoue, si porque era su amiga… porque iban a destruir el mundo… o porque ishida se la queria tirar de nuevo….apareció una extraña niña que respondía al nombre de nell (eso suena como si fuese una mascota XD), al verla Sado se abalanzo sobre ella y para sorpresa de sus compañeros les dijo

-no se preocupen muchachos, yo me haré cargo de proteger a esta pequeña e inocente niñita- dijo riendo y diciendo en voz baja –_ya tengo mi compañera para la clase de reproducción..jijiji_- imaginándose muchas cosas pervertidas -no te preocupes ichigo.. jijiji... ella estará a salvo conmigo..jjijij-

-a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con esa pequeñaja...-

Estaba en esa situación cuando la arena a su alrededor comenzó a levantase y de ella salía un enorme… ¿camello?... si un camello se había perdido creyendo que estaba en el desierto del sahara, pero detrás del camello nuevamente la arena se levanto y aprecio… ¿ali baba?... si estaba en busca de sus cuarenta ladrones que se suponía traerían los camellos al sahara… luego de esa extraña intromisión apareció luguguanga dio uno enorme bostezo tratando de comerse a nuestro héroes, pero los cuarenta ladrones de ali baba llegaron y se orinaron en el… y de esa forma fue derrotado.

De pronto cuando todos miraban como la arena se teñía de amarillo (wwaaa.. que asqueroso XD) se sintió una brisa helada y una capa de hielo cubrió a luguguanga, el cual estaba feliz ya que con esa agua se lavaría y luego se vengaría de 40 ladrones.

-rukia- articulo ichigo con dificultad, pero mirando hacia todos lados para ver si byakuya estaba por ahí –renji?!- dijo algo molesto -¿Qué se supone que haces tu con rukia?- le dijo acercándose sinceramente molesto

-porque se supone que viniste a buscar a inuoe!!- le dijo rukia mientras le pegaba

-yo solo acompaño a ishida!!- le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-y se supone que tengo que creerte!!-

-y tu que coño haces con renji!!-

-el solo me acompaña!!-

Estaban peleándose… para variar cuando ishida los interrumpió

-kuchiki-san…debemos ir por inoue-san…- dijo con tono pacifico, para calmar a la "fiera"- tite kubo lo ordena…además…la profesora ya pidió el motel para la próxima clase- dijo arreglándose los lentes

-ya veo- dijo rukia pensativa mientras tomaba su mentón

-oye rukia de donde sacaste esa capa?- dijo curioso ichigo

-me la dio…ni-sama- dijo sonrojaba

Y todos quedaron O.O muy sorprendidos

-ósea que ya no quiere matarme!!-

-no es eso… además me dio esto- le dijo levantándose la capa

-que cosa?-

-un cinturón de castidad…digo que así no se te ocurriría hacer ese tipo de cosas en las anchas de hueco mundo-

-Diablos!!…-dijo ichigo mientras golpeaba a bawabawa…que siempre estuvo ahí, pero nunca lo nombre…jajaj -que haremos ahora??... la clase es la próxima semana??- dijo preocupado por la nueva situación de rukia

Mientras tanto en la SS

-hemos descubierto el verdadero propósito de Aizen- dijo yamamoto

-y cual es?- dijeron todos los capitanes presentes

-forjar la llave- dijo el capitán-comandante

-la llave?- dijo ukitake sorprendido

-si… la llave del cinturón de castidad de rukia-

-QQUUUEEEEEE!!- fue el grito de byakuya al enterarse –debemos ir a hueco mundo ahora… ¿Por qué todos se quieren tirar a mi hermana?…. Diablos!!-

En Las Noches

-oye … mujer- dice ulquiorra entrando con su maleta de color blanco –vamos a compartir habitación-

-quuueee??-

-si…Aizen-sama se divierte mucho haciendo Arrancar…y ya ha hecho tantos que no hay mas espacio en Las Noches-

-ahhhhh…pero como dormiremos!!-

-acostados en la cama y con los ojos cerrados- le dice serio- como todo el mundo-

-no me refería a eso!!-

-no te preocupes…ya te he visto desnuda- le dice acomodando sus cosas –y no me produces nada-

-nada??-

-...-

-ya veras-

-de que hablas??-

-aprendi muchas cosas en la clase de feromonas-

-de que demonios hablas??…mujer-

-de nada…ulqui-

-ulqui…??-

**00oo00**

-que esta haciendo capitán Aizen- dice tousen

-acaso no lo vez!!- dice molesto –ohh…perdón tousen…se me olvidaba que eras ciego-

-que es eso capitan Aizen??- le consulta Gin el cual ingresa a la habitación

-estoy haciendo la llave- dice muy serio

-ahhh- Gin da un largo suspiro –nuevamente no leiste el manga…verdad?-

-si lo vi Gin- le dice molesto –estoy haciendo la llave igual que en el dibujo- le muestra la pagina del manga

-capitan AIzen- Gin respira profundamente para poder seguía hablando –esa no es la llave…tu propósito es ir a la habitación donde habita el Rey-

-pero kuchiki se ve mas interesante que el rey…además no soy gay Gin-

-ahhh…no tiene que hacer la llave para tirarte al rey…quieres MATARLO!!-

-yo quiero eso??...mmm…como no lo pensé antes…menos mal que viniste conmigo Gin-

-no se preocupe Capitan AIzen…le leeré el manga todas las noches-

-gracias Gin…así sabré como hacer la llave para matar al rey-

-que harás con esa llave?- le consulta Gin en forma muy curiosa indicando el objeto ya terminado…y listo para ser usado..jijij

-esta será nuestra arma secreta…kurosaki hará cualquier cosa para obtenerla-

-bien pensado Capitán Aizen…pero mejor la guardo yo-

-creo que debería guardarla yo- dice ulquiorra sorprendiendo a ambos ex-capitanes

-que sucede ulquiorra…para que quieres tu la llave??-

-mmm…quiero aprender de feromonas…-

-que es eso?- pregunta Aizen

-no lose…pero la mujer me digo que algo de feromonas…y luego me llamo Ulqui…- dijo muy serio

-esta bien ulquiorra…tu custodiaras la llave-

-_tengo que saber que son las feromonas… no puedo perder antes esa mujer_- pensó ulquiorra tomando la llave y guardando en su bolsillo

Nevamente en la SS

-los planes de Aizen han cambiado- dice yamamoto a todos los capitanes que aun quedan en la SS

-ya no quiere tirarse a mi hermana??- dice byakuya muy serio y preocupado, pero a la vez feliz

-quiere matar al Rey…pero creo que Ulquiorra quiere tirarse a tu hermana-

-demonios!!- dice byakuya nuevamente molesto

-por ello una delegación de capitanes ira a hueco mundo- les dice mientras mira a todos los presentes –los capitanes que irán a hueco mundo son- dice sacando una bolita de una tómbola- capitana de la cuarta división- mete la mano y saca otra bolita –capitán de la undécima división…capitán de la duodécima división…ahhh y byakuya que me pidió ir para proteger la integridad de la kuchiki y matar a kurosaki …todos los capitanes irán con sus tenientes…-

-gracias capitán yamamoto- dice el noble

-tranquilo byakuya…espero que no exista un cerrajero en hueco mundo-

* * *

Aclaraciones: Chad no es un pervertido... para los que no siguen el manga... les cuento... bueno es un spolier, pero necesario para la historia.. nel es una "tremenda" mujer... que no tiene nada que envidiarle a matumoto...ustedes me entienden... en cuanto a lo de Ali baba y los cuarenta ladrones... mi primo pequeño lo estaba leyendo... y lo leia y leia y leia... tanto... que termine por tomarle cariño a este grupo de delincuentes... jajja... espero que el capi les guste es cortito, pero no estoy muy inspirada que digamos... espero sus criticas..comentarios...sugerencias y demases... nos leemos


End file.
